Life as a ninja, my way
by kimimaro rules
Summary: this is a story about a ninja being a person being in charge of a clan. it tells about his bad times good times ect. the main charater can be anyone i just kept him without a name. i put some fake names in the story because i didnt know all the charaters


**_Life as a clan member ninja my way_**

Chapter 1: Helping a friend or a enemy

One day my clan and I were going to get some food in town, when I felt something weird, like someone was following us. We were in disguise. So I looked behind us, but saw nothing, yet felt someone was following us.

"Brothers of the clan please run to the restraint we all ways go to! I will join you as soon as I can." Before I left I used shadow clone jutsu to sum on a shadow clone to get away from my clan.

I blended into a crowd of people. I bumped into a person and saw it was an ANBU; I quickly jumped onto a building to see who was following my clan, and to see if there were any more ANBU. When I looked around I saw four more ANBU, but no one was following my clan.

I returned to my nervous clan and they questioned me "where did you go", and "what took so long?"

I said "I thought someone was following us, and there are four ANBU here. So let's get out of here before we get caught."

My clan answered "yes let's do so"

I asked "do we have all the food and supplies we need?"

Nods from the clan told me we were prepared.

We hurried out of there. We were out of the city and on our way home when someone grabbed me. I turned around as he begged "help me the city ninjas are after me." I looked at him he had raw wounds from three kunai still in his arms. His face bloody from large cut over his left eye and he was limping. I said to the second-in-command person" help him to a hiding spot and meet me in the trees over there beyond that hill."

He replied "ok, give us two minutes." I ran to the meeting spot. They got out of sight when10 city ninjas appeared in the road and looked around. My clan signaled me so I knew their exact position. I motioned them into attack position. I picked one guy to throw a tag. The clan brothers were in their positions. They looked at me, and I gave them the signal to attack the city ninjas.

The brother I chose to throw the tag missed his target we were for to attack so he would not be slaughter by the oncoming city ninjas. I threw a shuriken at one ninja, but he moved and I missed. A city ninja threw a fumma shuriken at one of my clan members. I threw a fumma shuriken at it to block the weapon. It missed my clan member. I used a water dragon water jutsu to knock a city ninja off the tree on which he was standing on. My water dragon bullet took his feet from under him and caused the tag he was preparing to throw to hit the branch. The force of the tag striking the branch caused it to fall so quickly the ninja was pinned to the ground by the branch.

As I spun around to check on my clan, I was face- to face with a city ninja poised mid- air holding a kunai in each hand.

He was about to kill me when out of nowhere two kunai tied together with a wire came and tied up the ninja. One of the city ninja used shadow clone jutsu they all ran in the city. My clan and I just got done dealing with the other 9 city ninjas, when a kunai almost hit me. We all looked up at the wall there were a lot of city ninjas. We all used smoke bombs. When we were in the smoke we used shadow clone jutsu we all ran for the forest and met up where my clan left the hurt ninja. We waited until dark to go back to the hideout. We found some ointment and put in on the hurt ninja.

We asked the ninja "what was his name"

He said "Ryan of the mist village"

**_Chapter 2: the finding_**

One day I was watching out for intruders. Ryan and the other clan members were checking the traps which we set a week ago. Two hours later my clan brought some deer meat and fur from the traps. We all got back home.

Then I asked "who are we missing"

They all said "he was right behind us the whole way". I ran outside fast and looked around my clan ran right behind me

I turned around and said "slit up in groups of 2 and search for our lost brother of our clan". We returned to our home and I asked everyone if they found him. Everyone looked down and said softly "no, not even a clue". Then we were headed inside our hideout when one of our brothers saw some blood on the ground we followed the blood. We were getting close to the kamizuri clan. The kamizuri clan abilities are controlling bees.

We had to sneak by because we saw bees all over the place. Then all of a sudden a brother of the clan step on a twig that broke. There was a swam of bees right by us. When they heard the snap they turned. I acted quickly I threw a kunai away from us and it hit a tree branch that was weak and the branch snapped and fell. All the bees heard the crash and warned their masters that their was someone there. They came out of their hideout and the bees showed them where they heard the sound. We ran but the bees saw us so we had to fight or do something.

There were 5 Kamizuri clan members and we only had 3 clan members, the others were at home keeping it safe. We were about to fight when all of a sudden 3 common frogs appeared right by us. I looked around it was my clan members that were suppose to stay and protect the hideout. They said to me "take everyone and find our brother, we can hold them back."

I said "ok, let's go" everyone left expects the ones that summoned a common frog. We ran following the blood, finally we found him. We asked him "what happened"

He replied "It was the……The"

"Who" asked a brother of the clan?

He said "the demon brothers". We were in shock because the demon brothers were after our treasure.

I said to my brothers "don't hide no more use our ability". Our ability is to make weapons very fast out of charka and when we grab them after we throw them the charka comes back in our body.

The brothers of the clan said "ok"

I said "split up, 1 group takes our brother that is hurt and take him home. The other helps our brothers with the kamizuri clan."

They said "ok but what are you going to do".

I said "I'm going to help group 2, then go looking for the demon brothers and Ryan will come with me. When my group got back to the kamizuri clan attack. My clan members that were fighting the kamizuri were running low of charka. They were using weapons, and they were circled. I looked around and an enemy clan member was summoning a standard bee. So I threw a kunai at him to stop him, but an another enemy clan member threw a kunai at it and it fell. The standard bee got summoned. I sent a brother to the rest to tell them "we well be right back, we are going to summon Kidoumaru's spider to help us"

They said "ok but hurry we can't hold them for long" So he returned and we left to summon a kidoumaru spider. We walked a long ways but during that time we used shadow clone jutsu. We found a place to summon a kidoumaru's spider. It took 15 minutes to summon it.

When we got back to the battle, the kidoumaru summoned an army of little spiders. After 2 hours and using all of our charka and using our chakra weapon. We finally won but we had 3 hurt really badly. We didn't kill them because they asked us "please don't kill us we will do anything"

I thought a couple of minutes then I said "ok I will but your clan and my clan has to be in peace."

They said "ok we can help each other when needed"

I replied "ok but how do we know when you're in trouble"

They said "we can make a horn that we can blow when one of us is in trouble"

I replied "ok"

WE all had to go back to our hideout and refill on chakra.

**_Chapter 3: the flashback_**

That night before I went to bed I looked at an old pamphlet from when I was young. One caught my eye it was from when I was 15. While I looked at it I feel asleep. It started that morning when I was sleeping. I heard a scream so I jumped up and grabbed my kunai and went outside. Back then my clan was huge and we always help the city hidden in the leaves. One of our lookouts came and told us "the nine tail fox is attacking and they need help to hold it back". Everyone of our clan gathered up and we got our orders from my father the leader of our clan" My cousins that were about my age and I had to protect the little kids and wives, and everyone else went to hold back the nine tail fox. After ten minutes they left we gathered everyone in the training room and protected the only door that leads in there. One of my cousins summoned a dog pack and pakkun to help us watch out for an attack.

Then all of a sudden the pakkun said "there are 15 ninjas, and a common snake.

I said to everyone "hid the kids and wives, and my cousins hid in here or outside."

They said "ok". After a couple of minutes we were ready to fight. Some of my cousins and me went outside and stated battling. We were fighting and ninjas and the snake, then I remember that if you keep attacking the snake it well die after a while. So I told my cousins to attack the snake as much as possible. After a while we finally killed the snake. I turned around and there were a lot more ninjas then 15 about 30. I summoned kirikiri mai. It killed a lot of people then out of nowhere kunais with wires tied to them tied down kirikiri, and then tags come down and kill him. By this time it was almost sundown. So I told my cousins "to ran"

They replied "where do we run and what do we do".

I said "run to where all the others are and tell them to get ready for battle because I have a plan"

They said "ok"

I said really fast "use shadow clone jutsu"

They replied "ok" they used shadow clone jutsu then run off. But one of them was not paying attention and of the ninjas that were attacking us caught him and used water prison jutsu. I thought fast I used bringer of darkness jutsu and then used inner decapitation jutsu. I told my cousin "be more carefully and get inside now."

He said "ok I will". the bringer of darkness jutsu was still working so I used chakra absorption jutsu to get more chakra then I used water explosion jutsu then I used water wave jutsu. The bringer of darkness jutsu was fading away and there were 19 more so I used spider blind jutsu and it trapped all the ninjas attacking I just had enough to do acid of 1000 fangs jutsu I watched the ninjas then all of a sudden they used substitution jutsu and there were logs in the webs. Then all of a sudden I froze I couldn't move then I remember they used body freeze jutsu.

They were about to use a combo of dragon missile jutsu and fire dragon missile jutsu then out of nowhere my mom jumped in front of me and used earth wall land flip jutsu to block the combo. Then my aunt grabbed me and ran inside with my mom. They barricaded the door and I got unfroze. Three ninjas got in but my mom used body freeze jutsu and let me get their chakra so I used chakra absorption jutsu. We waited it was about dawn then all of a sudden my uncle says "its us let us in". So we let them in and I asked "where is my dad"

He replied "he's dead and the a lot more people died that were in out clan".

I said to him "we were under attack by ninjas"

He said "what kind"

I said "I don't know"

He said "what were they after"

I replied "I don't know but it's probably our clan ability".

Then all of a sudden one of my older cousins that went to help the city with the nine tailed fox said "the city ninjas think that we stole the sword of raijin and the city ninjas are coming."

My uncle the one in charged since my dad dead said "everyone gather everything you can and get out of here." He stopped me and said "get your stuff and tell your cousins to protect the kids and the wives when we leave". After I did everything he said I went and told him "we are all ready'

He said "tell everyone to leave and come back to me". I did all that and returned to him"

I said "everyone has left and now what"

He said "we have a couple of your cousins to help us so go and plant tags in our hideout".

After we did that we came back to him and we said "the hideout has all the tags that we had"

He said "let's go I will be right behind you I will make sure the tags go off in a distance ". We left and a couple of minutes later we heard exploitation, we turned around and waited for him to return and he came and we left. Then I woke up from the flashback. That's why the city ninjas hate us.

**_Chapter 4: the attack_**

After we regained our chakra we went to search for the demon brothers to get some payback. We went in groups of two one from our clan and one from kamizuri clan. The person is charge of the kamizuri clan and I went to where they first attacked. We split up so we can cover more ground. It was almost sunset when I decided to go to our hideout. I was going back when a kunai's and shuriken's came and all most hit me. I looked around to see where it cam from but no one was there. Then I noticed puddles of water on the ground, and I remembered that the demon brother could disguise themselves as puddles of water so I jumped down and walked by the puddles. Then all of a sudden the demon brothers popped out and attacked me with there sickle and chain. Then I used body substitute jutsu and a log appears with two tags in it. The demon brothers can't move because I used body freeze jutsu. But one of the brothers was a water clone so I looked around. The demon brother that was missing jumped and grabs his brother but when he grabbed his brother the tags exploded and he slammed into a branch and fell. I threw a tag at the branch that he slammed into and it fell on him. The one that he saved got up and used grand fireball jutsu but I thought fast and used water barrier wall jutsu. After he used it I used earth barrier clay prison jutsu and then I summoned demon monkey king jutsu. Then from behind me the other demon brother broke free from the fallen branch. He used tackle charge jutsu but I saw it coming and I jumped over him and threw a tag on him and it blew up. When the smoke cleared there was a log there. I looked around when all of a sudden the other demon brother got free of earth barrier clay prison jutsu. The demon brother that broke free from my earth barrier clay prison jutsu charged at me like he was going to hit me with his sickle but I jumped and he ran into a tree. I turned and used match punch and I hit him in the stomach. Then I turned around and the other demon brother was mud cannonball jutsu I thought fast and threw his brother at him and he jumped over him. When we were in midair I used phoenix fire jutsu. He saw it coming so he landed and threw the mud cannonball and blocked the fire .I jumped and the mud cannonball jutsu. When it hit the ground it broke up and there was dirt in the air I couldn't see a thing. Then the dirt was sinking to the ground, and then the demon brothers used hidden mist jutsu and the mist covered the ground I could not see a thing. I was looking for them with kunai in my hand then 5 kunai came out of the mist I blocked them with my kunai. One of the demon brothers attacked me from the side I jumped back then the other one attacked me and used rising impact palm and I went flying and all most fell off the cliff. So I used shadow clone jutsu then used earth rising wall. Then I jumped on top of it to get a better view. I looked and I saw a demon brother so I got a shadow clone to attack by throwing shuriken and kunai at demon brother so I know if he was a clone or not. He dodged all of them so he was not a clone so I got sleeping poison needles and I threw them at him he was fighting my other clone. He got hit with 2 in his leg. I was looking for the other one and I saw him so I threw some kunais at him but he was a clone. I looked around but no one I saw him then I used transformation jutsu to turn into his brother. I got close to him and used water prison jutsu. The other one was knock out. Then all of a sudden a kunai come out of no where and pin me up to the tree where I was standing. Then I looked over to the demon brother that I got in the prison jutsu he was a clone. Then I tried to use jutsu but could not because I ran out of chakra. But I used substitution jutsu and a log appears with a tag in it. I got my special sword and the demon brother got up and we battled for a long time then he sneaked around me and knocks me out.

Chapter 5: inside the hideout

When I woke up I was tied up to a chair and I was

Any clone jutsuit creates illusions of the caster they aren't real if something hits them they disappear.

Anbuare special pick best of the best ninjas mostly the are in disguises.

Kunaiare daggers mostly used weapons

Tagspiece of paper with Japanese writing says "baku" which means "explode".

Shurikenotherwise known as ninja stars they are deadly common weapon

Fumma shurikenits much bigger then the shuriken and it collapsible

Water dragon jutsu

25


End file.
